


Turles Sexual Adventures

by PairaDX



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/F, F/M, Giving anyone who’s not into that a heads up, I doubt I’ll do any three ways or orgys, I’m just gonna have Turles plow his way through the Dragon Ball Universe, Might do some guy on guy action, Multi, Next Two chapters I put out are going to be Videl then Pan, Other, Pan and Bulla are both 18 so don’t come at me with any pedo shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2019-11-08 04:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairaDX/pseuds/PairaDX
Summary: The many Sexual encounters of Turles with the women of Dragon Ball





	1. Bulla Briefs

**Author's Note:**

> I will take Request if asked but Dragon Ball Characters only!

Capsule Corp  
For the last few months Turles has been fighting along side Goku and Vegeta. He would’ve objected to their offer but he owed them for saving his life so he reluctantly agreed to it  
Turles walks through the building looking for some kind of entertainment  
“Where the hell is everyone”  
Turles groans at himself for not listening to Goku’s advice on learning to sense Ki  
“Even if he’s right I’m not tell that to Kakar-“  
Turles thoughts were interrupted as he hears a series of soft, alluring moans from within the room. Turles pushed the door open a crack before glancing inside. What he saw made his cock turn rock solid.  
The room was as dark as the night sky, the only source of light coming from a lamp on the nightstand and lying on the centre of the queen size was Bulla Briefs the 18 year old daughter of Bulma and Vegeta. Her beautiful, sparkling blue eyes were half closed and her perfectly-shaped mouth was lolling slightly as a stream of quite moans flowed from her but what really caught Turles's eye was the red dress she wore. Being almost a size to small, the dress clung to every curve of her gorgeous body like a second skin and its plunging neckline was stretched so tightly over her full breasts that he could already see her hardened nipples poking through the fabric.  
As he watched her, Turles couldn't help observing the way one of Bulla’s delicate hands was fondling her left breast through the silken fabric, her slender fingers pinching her hardened nipple all the while. The other hand had found its way beneath the cloth to the apex of her thighs and he could just see the outline of her knuckles moving against the wet silk as her fingers parted the wet folds of her sex, pressing lightly against her clit as she rubbed the sensitive nub at a heated pace. Her hips bucked up as a sensuous moan emanated from her and he could just imagine her slipping two inquisitive fingers inside her tight passage. Turles could only watch in awe as the beautiful princess pleasured herself.  
"Please Goten, take me. I want to feel you in me..."  
Dark, cloudy eyes opened wide as they moved from the tantalizing movements of her fingers inside herself up to her alluring bosom and finally to her angelic face. Her beautiful eyes were now open and Turles could see that Bulla looked like an animal longing that made her look like the Saiyan that lingered in their blood. Watching as those misty, blue eyes looked at him but didn't see him; the man could feel his shaft hardening to the point where he thought he might cum then and there just by watching Bulla pleasure herself.  
"Goooteeen," Bulla moaned, pinching her clit viciously between her thumb and forefinger before roughly inserting another one of her long fingers deep within her desire coated entrance. "Oh Kami…Goten…You're so big, Oh Kami…Fuck…Oh Goten…Oh…oooh…Fuck! I think I'm going to cum! I think I'm gooonnnnnnaaaaaaa!" the teen screamed as she climaxed on her hand; slowly stopping her motions before withdrawing her digits and bringing them up to her lips and licking them clean of her essence.  
There was a creaking sound and suddenly Bulla remembered that she had left her door open a crack and for the first time, she felt the heat of another's gaze on her skin. Tilting her head up, the teen's pleasure dulled mind took a few seconds to register the space pirate’s presence in her door way, leaning against the timbre frame and watching her with a look in his eyes resembling that of a hungry wolf.  
"Hey!" She exclaimed in outrage before grabbing the quilt from her bed and trying to conceal her as good as naked body from his eyes. "What do you think you're doing you pervert?!"  
Turles only smirked, staying silent except for the rustling of his clothes as he closed the door behind him before walking across the room and sitting down on the bed beside her. Bulla couldn't move or speak as she watched him with a held breath that made her head spin; something had changed in her dad’s acquaintance but she couldn't tell what. All she knew was that she liked it and looking up into his dark eyes, they were almost animal, filled with primal lust, desire, want, and hunger, he was different and if she was honest with herself; it turned her on.  
Turles only smirked as he saw the blue ocean of Bulla’s eyes suddenly turn dark as she lunged for him; pressing her soft lips to his in a rough kiss. Her hot tongue pressed against his lips, asking for entrance to the orifice as his strong arms wrapped around her trim waist; lowering her onto the bed's soft embrace. Parting his lips, their tongues met in a fierce battle for dominance that left her moaning in pleasure.  
The heated duelling of their tongues went on until their need for oxygen grew too great and they had to break the lip-lock to breath. The teen looked intently into Turles’s animal like eyes as she gave him a toothy grin, exposing her rapidly sharpening canines in a challenging stair; daring him to make the next move.  
Never being one to back down from a challenge, Turles flashed her that same grin as he quickly seized her wrists and pined her hands by her head. He straddled her hips, being careful not put too much weight on her before he leaned down and covered her soft lips with his own, but instead of the passion and ferocity like that that had filled the last, this kiss was soft and tender and he gently nibbled her top lip before tending to her lower with a soft suction that made her toes curl. He never deepened the kiss so she was left to burn in the fires of her arousal.  
Bulla tried to resist his soft advances by flattening her hands against his chest, intending to push him away so she could get on top and fulfil her wild desire. However she lacked the strength to overpower father so there she remained, firmly locked in his strong embrace while his lips teased her into delirium. Then suddenly, her body stopped resisting him and she started demanding more of the saiyan’s light touches as she found herself parting her lips, silently begging for more.  
There was nothing any Saiyan loved more than have dominance over their mates. It didn't matter if they were making slow love or just indulging in a passion filled fuck, a Saiyan had to be in control and Turles could only smile as he saw how easily he had accomplished the task of dominating the willful princess before his tongue quickly claimed hers as he resumed attacking her mouth with a savage intensity. Wrapping his arms around her waist, Bulla couldn't help moaning into the unrestrained kiss as she felt his hands move down the length of her back and pull her form closer to his.  
Whimpering with need, the teen clung to the pirate as though her life depended on it as their tongues wrestled, her slender fingers toying with the mane of his hair as his tongue delved deep within her orifice while she scrapped her nails over his battle hardened torso. She could feel his hands running over her body, his every touch seeming to reach through the fabric of her dress and burn her skin as they ran down the curl of her spine to the smooth curves of her buttocks. She sighed in delight when he cupped one of the orbs and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
Their position allowed the teen to teasingly slide her leg up Turles’s thigh before wrapping it around him, giving her better leverage with which to kiss him as their bodies came closer together. Then suddenly he broke away and his lips started trailing kisses along her perfect jaw and down to the sensitive skin of her neck causing a soft moan to leave her as she eagerly tilted her head back; exposing more skin for him to kiss. Her loins were burning with desire and she ached to be touched there, but then the fog clouding her senses began to clear and Bulla’s Saiyan resistance suddenly kicked in.  
Seeking to regain control, she tried desperately to control her breathing and detach herself from the situation, along with the wondrous sensations he was stirring inside her, so that she could find some way of beating him and regaining control. She would not allow her body and mind to surrender to the feelings again. She would not...  
"Turles!" She bit her lip, damning the outcry as she involuntarily arched her back in pleasure when Turles’s teeth skilfully grazed the sensitive nerve spot in her throat. The simple act cast her focus into turmoil and her mind desperatly fought with her body against the urge to give into his touches and beg him to stop teasing her. Beg, the mere notion of it would have made her laugh. She was Bulla Briefs, daughter of the Prince of Saiyans; she had never begged for anything in her life and her Saiyan pride would be dammed if she were to start now, even if she secretly wanted to.  
Gathering what strength hadn't already been robbed from her; she took her hand out of his hair and pressed it and its twin against Turles’s covered chest, trying desperately to push him onto his back. Yet he wasn't done with her and used the hand he'd been using to balance himself to take both of her wrists in his grasp and pin them above her head so she could no longer fight him.  
Impressed with his handiwork, he lowered his head back down to the hollow of her throat and placed and began gently nipping the exposed flesh gently before suckling the reddening marks, causing the princess’s mind to suddenly stop functioning as a series of pleasure filled cries let her parting lips. Hearing her response to his attentions, Turles continued to trail kisses along to her collarbone; occasionally stopping to nip the sensitive skin and then sooth it with his tongue. All the while he did this; his unoccupied hand crept down her waist and gently stocked her abdomen before tracing its way back up her body till resting just below the mounds of her breasts. With the tip of a finger he outlined the boundaries of her cleavage before slowly drawing his palm over the supple orbs and kneading them gently. Smiling as he felt her arch her back and lean into him so that his large hand was almost closed entirely over one of her full orbs, he licked his drying lips and decided to remove his main obstacle.  
The room filled with the sound of shredding fabric as he effortlessly ripped the red dress from her body. Surprised by his bold move, Bulla could only make a weak cry of protest as his actions left her bare to his gaze; however Turles took it as an opportunity to lean forward and plunge his tongue into her mouth. There could be no resisting him now.  
After a few seconds, Turles broke the kiss and lent back to admire the princess’s beauty but the sight of her perfection made him suddenly breathless. "Fuck... she's just as sexy as her mother …" he thought, admiring her godlike beauty with a masterful eye that couldn't resist comparing her to her mother. His eyes travelled up from the smooth milky flesh of her toned stomach, up her torso until they located the main source of his desire. Bulla’s breasts were full and firm and unquestionably natural; perfectly rounded but just large enough to fit in the palm of his hand, their pale complexion accentuating the contrast with her rosy nipples.  
Propping his weight on his arm, Turles let his fingers wander over Bulla’s curves, keenly exploring the new territory with a dedication he normally reserved for his work. As she felt the roughness of his thumb brushing her hardened nipple, Bulla leaned into his grasp and shuddered with delight as his warm hand closed over her breast, stroking and kneading it gently. His fingers quickly latched on to her left breast and started slowly massaging it, his thumb caressing her hardened sensitive nipple and earning soft moans of pleasure form the girl.  
Smirking as he saw Bulla respond to even the smallest of his touches, the Saiyan bent down and took the pebbled nipple of her other breast in his mouth, his lips suckling and kissing the sensitive bud as his teeth tenderly nipped her bosom before his skilled tongue would lick away the pain. As she felt this, Bulla’s breathing became shaky, she was still trying to fight the hold he had on her arms, but not to try and become the dominant one as her Saiyan blood had demanded, instead it was so that she could thread her fingers in his main of spiky black hair, to keep his warm mouth firmly wrapped around her breast.  
Moaning in agonised pleasure, she lifted her hips and started rubbing against the man above her. All her nervousness was gone, replaced now by a wild Saiyan hunger and all she wanted was to feel him inside of her, stretching her, filling her like he would any whore; yet it seemed he was intent on torturing her, driving her into a wild state of abandon.  
Only when he thought he'd played with her enough did Turles let his grip on her arms go slack, allowing her to wriggle free from his grasp but before she could have any thoughts of rebellion, a bolt of pleasure suddenly ran across her nerves as he started suckling her breasts with more intensity. Her hands moved quickly to clutch his head as his lips worked on her breast, and she had to suppress the urge to scream as a flood of delicious pleasure ran through her body.  
Turles had always loved to tease but the aching in his arousal was really starting to hurt so releasing the princess’s breast, he trailed his tongue down the valley of her breasts until he came to her belly button, his fingers coming down to tickle her inner thighs as he softly kissed her flat stomach. A loud moan escaped her lips as one of his fingers started to slide up and down her aroused womanhood, parting the folds of her entrance and opening her up to his wanton appetites.  
Leaning up from where he lay, Turles looked down at the woman beneath him, her blue hair fanning out beneath her like a cape as her desire veiled eyes looked pleading up at him and her soft lips silently mouthed that she wanted more. He also noticed the thin sheen of sweat that had appeared on her body and as his gaze travelled down the length of his body fixed on what was the last obstacle he had to eliminate before completing his work.  
Her soft moans of pleasure suddenly became cries of ecstasy as stars danced in front of her eyes when his middle and index fingers slipped inside her. Feeling his two long fingers pushing into her entrance Bulla started gasping loudly, her eyes widening in shock as her hips lifted from the bed to press his fingers deeper inside her hot channel. Endowed with years of experience, he knew exactly where to touch her and his fingers curled, their tips rubbed skilfully against her inner spot, causing the girl to thrash her head in ecstasy while trying to fight the tears that were welling up behind her eyes from the near orgasmic bliss.  
She moaned wantonly as his fingers danced within her depths but then his thumb began lavishing attention upon her clit. His touch was reminiscent of a feather as his thumb grazed the sensitive bud and every time he pressed down upon it, a cry of pleasure would escape Bulla. Turles smiled at her expressiveness, the sound of her cries of pleasure becoming like music to his ears as he sped up his attentions, eliciting even more sounds of pleasure from her willing body.  
Locking his cloudy black eyes onto her blue ones, Turles slowly withdrew his fingers from her channel and licks her sweet juices off his digits before smiling down at her as he pushed her slender thighs apart and then disappearing from her view as he moved down her body.  
She could feel his hot breath bathing her arousal and Bulla’s head suddenly rolled back into her pillow, her eyes widening in pure ecstasy as her lips parted in a scream of delight when a shock of pleasure ripped through her being at the feel of his hot tongue suddenly parting her folds and sliding into her core. The sensation was unbelievable and she could feel her hips rolling into his mouth when his teeth gently scraped her clit.  
"Turles…Ah…Ahhh!" Bulla gasped, seizing fistfuls of his ebony mane and wrapping her thighs around him; trying to draw him nearer and his tongue deeper. "Oh, Fuck...urmph..." She could feel his tongue twirling around inside her slick passage, tenderly stroking and lashing her velvety inner walls as her nectar flowed into his open mouth. Her moans quickly turned to screams as he suckled her small bundle of nerves and made a low rumbling "Mmm..." that reverberated through her.  
"Uh-uh-uh-uh-oh…Kami! Ah-Ah-Ah…Alm-ost cumming! Ah gonna cum! Oh it feels so fuckin' good! So fuckin' good!" moaned Bulla, tightening her grip on him with her legs before she felt his strong arms snake their way around her thighs and quickly snap them apart with such ferocity she was made to gasp. Her body quivered as her mind registered the sudden view that was presented to her. She could see her the pirate’s animal eyes looking up at her with a true carnal hunger burning in their dark depths as his mouth feasted on her. The sight itself was beyond erotic and only brought her closer to the peak she so very much desired to reach.  
"Uh-uh-uh-Turles! Uh-oh yeah! Uh-uh-so good! So fucking good!" Bulla grunted as she felt his tongue swivel expertly inside her moistened tunnel, her eyes squeezed shut as another throaty cry passed her lips. She was close, just one more blissful stroke would be all she needed to send her flying past her peak but then the welcoming heat of his breath suddenly left her nether lips and she suddenly felt cooled and exposed as he withdrew his tongue, leaving her vulnerable and more importantly; unfulfilled.  
“Hey what are yo-“Bulla tried to ask the Turles why did he stop but is interrupted  
In one swift motion he took hold of her ankles and jerked them upward, raising her feet up to the level of his shoulders, staring down at her with a wild look in his eye, gently moving his hips as his hands ran down the length of her legs to seize her narrow waist, almost digging his nails into her delicate skin.  
“Do you want this?”  
"Yes…" she gasped, trying desperately to meet his teasing motion but restrained by the hold he had on her.  
"You want me?"  
"Yessss…"  
"What do you want?"  
"I…uh! I….I want…"She could fell tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Why was he being so cruel?  
"Tell me…" His voice cool, but the predatory gleam in his eyes was deviant and he drew back until just the crown remained inside her.  
"I…I want-I want you to fuck me!" With a sudden thrust he embedded himself within her slick eager walls, starting up a fierce rhythm that had her wailing with delight as she moved to meet his thrusts; his powerful hands guiding her movements in time with his own.  
Bulla was quickly lost in the pleasure she was experiencing; Turles was filling her like nothing she could imagined, she could feel his thick cock pulsating and stretching her velvety walls every time he entered her; and she was sure that if he kept on ramming into her at that pace she would be badly sore by the evening.  
A deep, low moan reverberating through Turles’s throat as he forced himself even deeper into her sopping wet channel, his lustful gaze fixed on her barley covered breasts. With each of his powerful thrusts, her large orbs would jerk forward and increasing his pace, ruthlessly pounding into the girl prostrated beneath him, he watched as her small breasts bounced with his movements. Grunting and groaning quietly with every thrust, he couldn't help but love the feel of this teen's tight sheath around his large cock.  
His clutch on her thighs never slacked, in fact it seemed to become tighter to the point where she was sure his knuckles were white and he would either bruise her black and blue for a month or else draw blood but she could hardly care. Nothing could pull her from the incredible wave of sensations that were spreading through her like wild fire.  
"Uh-uh-uh-oh Turles! Oh Fuck! Oh Kami! Oh it's so good!" the Princess moaned as he worked his cock in and out of her hot cunt before her eyes widened and her head flung back as a high-pitched moan flew from her lips. Smiling as he realised he'd just directly hit her sweet spot, Turles focused all his attention on striking that spot. Watching with satisfaction as a look of pure ecstasy washed over her beautiful face as she grabbed her sheets  
In the blink of an eye and a flash of her sexy smirk, she had pushed him on his back.  
Resting her hands on his chest as she straddled him, she moved forward and began slowly rubbing herself over his arousal, lubricating its tip with her juices and causing it to harden ever more as drops of sweat visibly ran down their bodies. Bulla couldn't wait any longer and ran her hands over his incredibly well-formed muscles as she lowered her head and caught his lips in a passionate kiss.  
Bulla suddenly broke the kiss as her head rolled back onto her shoulders, her lips parting and her eyes falling shut in pure ecstasy as she felt the tip of his member tracing her entrance again and pushing ever so slightly inside. His hands slid up her body and reached her thighs; spreading her legs wider while his lips latched onto her breast, suckling her sensitive nipple gently before nipping the rosy bud and pushing against it with his rough tongue.  
Moving her hips, she began grinding herself into the Pirate’s thighs, making them both moan in pleasure before Turles’s hands trailed down her body and cupped the weight of her full buttocks.  
The pleasure she got from their union was breath taking and Bulla eagerly tried to press her hips down in an attempt to feel more of him filling her, but was suddenly unable to move her hips, his strong grip on her arse holding her in place. Confused and becoming desperate with need as her body cried out with its desire to have him, she could only grate against him weakly. "Tu… Turles…please…I want…" she moaned as she felt him beginning to roll his hips, teasing her mercilessly with such light movements. This wasn't what she wanted.  
"What do you want Princess? Tell me." Turles asked, surprised by his own level of self-control, yet he knew his Saiyan blood was right with hers in wanting to fuck her senseless and he wouldn't be able to hold it at bay for long. The beast will be out and for a moment, the Pirate saw her eyes flash defiance at him before her hands moved to his shoulders, gripping them and digging her nails into his skin making him moan in the back of his throat from the cocktail of pleasure and pain.  
"I want you to fuck me," she growled, now fully consumed by the animal in her blood. "Now!"  
He smiled at her angry confession before suddenly slamming her hips down as he thrust his up, impaling her all the way on his rigid cock.  
Bulla screamed out at the feeling of him filling her, all defiance melting away into pleasure. He moved his hand up, rolling his thumb over a hardened nipple adding to the surge of sensations as he took the other back into his mouth, rolling his tongue around it and sucking gently. The warmth of her core was beginning to drive him insane  
"Oh Fuck." Bulla suddenly moaned out as she began to move up on him. She quickly closed her eyes again, going silent as he was withdrawn almost completely from her depths and allowed that terrible empty feeling to infect her, then she dropped down and rolled her head back in sheer delight as he filled her once more..."Oh,Turles," she gasped, whimpering as he rolled her throbbing nipple between his teeth. "I love having you inside me...inside my...my pussy," her words were stuttering as he suddenly thrust into her, going a little deeper. "Fill my pussy more, push it into me more, please...I want you to fuck me...don't stop, don't ever fucking stop..."  
Complying with the princess’s demands, He griped her hips tighter before lifting her up until only his swollen head remained inside her tight cannel before pulling her back down onto his hard rod; causing her to throw her head back in rapture as a loud cry passed through her lips. Quickly catching on to the idea, Pan mimicked his movements and began to ride him.  
Soon her motions involved her whole body and as she bounced up and down on him, Turles's strong hands glided effortlessly up and Bulla’s back, from her arse cheeks to her neck and then back down again, all while he sucked wantonly at her breast. The long blue locks of her hair flew up and down just as she did on top of Turles as she increased the tempo of her movements, the volume of her moans increasing to the point where if Turles wasn't consumed by lust; he would be covering his ears in agony. Then at that moment he trust his pelvis up, making Bulla arch her back and give him better access to her mounds while she screamed in ecstasy.  
As the Pirate feasted on Bulla’s breasts like a starving man at a banquet, he started increasing the pace of their fucking, ruthlessly pounding into her as she rode him like Annie Oakley.  
"Mmmm…Fuck me," she begged. "Fuck me faster!" He began thrusting even harder into her slit. Her pussy was slick and tight as her inner muscles clenched around him, clamping his dick so hard it almost hurt. "Oh…fuck! I think you're going to split me in two…Oh yes! Do it faster! Do it faster!"  
"Do you like it Princess?" he asked, taking his lips off her taught nipple as he kept thrusting into her harder and faster. "Do you like riding this dirty pirate as he fucks you?"  
"Yes…Yes…Don't stop! Keep fucking me" she screamed, almost hoarse through pleasure as she felt his every thrust hit spots deeper than the last. "Fuck me…fu…fuck me…"  
Completely seized by lust, he ravaged her sweet body with wild abandon, working his cock inside her tight folds with great vigour as his lips feasted on her. She looked so beautiful, her naked body dancing to the rhythm of his thrusts as her climax approached; Bulla’s eyes widening as a high-pitched scream ripped through her when she felt his cock hit her sweet spot. Grinning, Turles focused on that spot and watched with satisfaction as he felt her nails digging into his skin for any purchase she could find.  
"Oh Fuck…Kami this is so incredible!" she cried with frenzied passion. "Oh...oh fuck Turles! So good! You're so fucking good!" At this point, Bulla had lost all control and all she cared about was the feel of the wild fuck her current lover was giving her. Her motions became wilder, as did her screams, and Turles loved every moment of it. Turles could feel his release drawing close and desired nothing more than to unleash his boiling seed into the princess, yet he was trying his best to keep it under control; instead wanting Bulla to cum first. Needing an edge, he reached down to where their bodies were joined and began playing with her sensitive clit, rubbing it gently with his fingers until her eyes appeared to roll back in delight as his name was screamed from her lips. Her orgasm was something like an electrical earthquake of pleasure and it hit her full force; throwing her into a world of bliss as her inner walls convulsed and contracted around his throbbing manhood, her steamy juices erupting out of her heated core and coating his stiff shaft as he continued on pounding into her.  
Releasing his hold on her breast, the spiky-haired man's head rolled back and he moaned in pleasure as he felt the hot sheath tighten and spasm around him, signalling her climax. He felt her juices gush around his shaft, but he wouldn't cease his thrusts just yet. However with the increase in sensations amplified his pleasure and he could only manage two more thrusts before letting out a low grunt of pleasure as he came, erupting his boiling seed into her slippery canal.  
They stayed like that for a few minutes, Bulla poised on the pirate’s still erect dick as they basked in the afterglow of their respective orgasms before she collapsed onto his muscular chest.  
“T-That was amazing”  
The princess panted as she her consciousness started to fade away  
“What makes you think we are do-“  
The Pirate cuts himself off as he hears a voice  
“Bulla I’m back”  
Bulma shouts out as she enters the house  
“Fuck” Turles curses then quickly runs out of the room leaving Bulla on the bed naked and completely passed out


	2. Bulma Briefs

“Where the hell is he?!” Bulma roared, absent-mindedly pacing the length of her bedroom room in her fury. It had already been 2 hours , and Vegeta had most certainly not come 'right back' from wherever it was he had run off to. Completing another track of the considerably sized bedroom, she shot a glance at the digital clock on the bedside table and saw, to her fury, that it was almost midnight.  
'Damn him!' she thought angrily. Although she had long since grown accustomed to her Husband's persistent tardiness, when Vegeta suggested they have some long deserved alone time together, she had not expected to spend half the night just waiting for him to come back and ravish her. 'You'd think that a Prince of a Savage race would know not to keep a horny woman waiting, she turns on her heel and walks over to the minibar that dominated one corner of the room. Ignoring the selection of beers, ciders and well-aged wines, she drew out a bottle of water and some ice cubes, filled a half-pint glass to the brim before taking a long sip.  
She had almost drained the glass when she heard a trio of loud knocks on the bedroom door. Guessing it was Vegeta, coming to apologise and finish what he started, she set the glass back on the bar before moving to the barrier.  
"Where the fuck have been-" she roared without thinking, hastily throwing open the oaken door to find Turles standing before her, clad in a black Speedo that emphasized the size of his crotch "Oh-umm-sorry Turles." Bulma muttered in a hasty apology, , looking away as embarrassment stained her checks crimson. "I thought you were Vegeta."  
"I gathered." the space pirate replied, a smirk playing across his lips as she cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "Your husband is out training with Kakarot and that blue guy,He asked me to keep you company until he could come back."  
"That mother-well-um...okay…please come in." Bulma muttered, stepping aside to let the Saiyan pass before shutting the door. "Can I get you something to drink?"  
"No thanks," Turles replied, not looking back as He made his way across the room and over to the king size bed. Not the type to wait for permission, he made himself comfortable on the bouncy mattress before motioning for her to sit beside her. Surprised by his forwardness, the scientist complied but made sure to keep at least an arm's reach between them. They sat in awkward silence as each waited for the other to make the first move, neither willing to be the one to break the ice.  
All too aware of Turles's lingering gaze, Bulma nervously cleared her throat before turning away, looking anywhere but at her inert companion. For reasons she could not explain, she had always felt uneasy around the Pirate, almost as if she was being watched, examined, scrutinised; it left her feeling overly self-conscious.  
"So Bulma," Turles began, breaking the Bulma's train of thought. "Vegeta tells me you have been working on a new training room for us"  
"Oh...y-yes...," she stammered, though not entirely sure how to respond and still unable to meet the Saiyan’s gaze. "I wanted to make something suitable for you guys to train in so you don’t have to go to Beerus’s all the time."  
"Oohhh really…" Turles purred, his dark eyes narrowing to give her an almost wolf like look as he leaned closer; "so I suppose you have been feeling unsatisfied with all of the time the Prince spends training."  
Not sure how to respond, Bulma hesitated, a fleeting blush touching her checks as she recalled just how that is why she started working on her new project, "well...um...yeah. I guess you could say…err…that." No sooner had the words passed her lips then she wanted to kick herself. 'Yeah, real smooth Bulma; why not just tell him your just making this room so your husband would fuck you.'  
"Hmmm…Really," Turles mused, before grinning broadly from ear to ear as he shuffled closer. "Well, I guess that's one way to explain what I saw you doing earlier."  
The words washed over the woman like a bucket of ice water and gapping like a fish, she felt her checks burn as she slowly turned to meet the pirate's unflinching gaze. "I…I…I don't know what you mean. I was just- "  
"Touching yourself on your bed like you were an animal in heat" Turles said in a matter of fact tone before leaning in far enough to close the gap between them. "Yes; I saw everything. How you moaned as you shoved your fingers in your wet cunt. The way you screamed like a wanton whore as you looked at videos of you and prince fucking.You getting off on hearing yourself begging him to fuck you harder. I must admit, I was impressed with how many fingers you could take in one go, you must have been doing this for quite some time." He paused for a moment, letting his words sink in before adding in a deceptively off-hand manor. "The funny thing is; I don't recall ever you actually cumming..."  
His words fell silent as he lunged forward and seized Bulma's pink lips with her own in a demanding kiss, his powerful fingers tangling in the scientist’s soft blue locks, dragging her closer, preventing her escape. Too stunned to fight back, Bulma could only sit there in a state of wide-eyed disbelief, her mind blank until she felt the older man’s silky tongue begin demanding entry to the burning cavern of her mouth. As if she had had a bucket of ice water suddenly emptied over her head, she rocketed back to life and recoiled, trying desperately to break free of the stronger man’s grasp. Unmoved by the woman's batting palms, Turles extended the kiss for a moment more before releasing the excited scientist, his lips stretched in a toothy grin. 'So it begins.'  
"Turles!" Bulma exclaimed furiously, her checks flushed as she retreated down the bed with hands raised, ready to deflect a second advance. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" However, oblivious to the danger, the Turles continued to grin like he caught the mouse, enraging her further. "Well..."  
"Years ago, when that idiots defeated me,"Turles began, still smirking. "I swore I would get my revenge on both of them, to steal everything they love away from them"  
"What? I don't under-wait, you don't mean you want to…No!" Realisation dawning, a cold pit of fear blossomed in the pit of Bulma's stomach and she sprang forward without thinking, diving for the door. Yet her impressive abilities were no match for Turles's fast reflexes and the Pirate seized her mid-jump without batting an eye before effortlessly dragging his catch back onto the bed, rolling as he did to pin the squirming girl beneath her. "Hey! Let go of me, I said no!"  
"Ohhh stop whining. You'll love it"  
"No! I don't want to, you can't do th-mmahhh!" Taking advantage of Bulma's protests, the Pirate swept down and thrust his tongue into the woman’s mouth, kissing her with renewed passion. Enjoying the sweetness of Bulma’s lips, his tongue swirled round and round the beauty's and he didn't break the powerful embrace until she felt Bulma's protests beginning to cease.  
"Turles...stop...this joke...has...gone way too far!" gasped the Scientist, her breathing heavy as a treacherous cocktail of fear and excitement flooded her hooded eyes. She tried once again to break free, but hadn't the strength to repel the Seductive Pirate.  
"Who is joking?" Turles asked coyly, relishing power he had over the girl before tugging insistently at the silken robe Bulma had changed into while muttering, "now let's get rid of this so we can have some fun."  
"What…Nooo!" cried Bulma in sudden panic, shaking her head in denial and using what little strength she could summon to squirm away from her captor's dexterous fingers. Her struggles, however, seemed only to excite the lustful Saiyan. His grin broadening, he hooked a finger under the loosely tied belt, opening it with a quick tug before ripping the expensive gown from Bulma's body and hurling it aside to leave the woman lying naked beneath her.  
"Mmmmm…now I see why the prince likes you so much." He purred, greedily devouring the sight of Bulma's pear shaped breasts. Licking his lips as he admired their milky complexion and perky nipples, he bent down and took one of the rosy buds into his mouth, sucking it greedily.  
"Turles! No…please...stop-aah...I-I don't...I don't..." Bulma moaned, squirming uncontrollably as the Saiyan's delectable mouth sent a wash of electric sensations shooting along her nerves from her hardening nipple down to the pooling heat gathering in her centre. Ignoring her pleas, Turles swirled his tongue around the pert bud while bringing his hand up to cup the woman’s left breast, kneading the supple flesh like it were a ball of dough. Prolonging the exquisite torture by rolling the nipple between his thumb and forefinger before giving it a firm squeeze that made Bulma hiss in surprise, he then abruptly switched his attentions and began nibbling the left while trailing his fingertips along the flat of her belly to the burning warmth between her thighs.  
At the first touch, Bulma's breath caught in her throat and despite her protests, she could feel her hips jumping beneath the Pirate’s fingertips as they graved her clitoris before moving down to pet the folds off her entrance. She wanted to resist. She had always prided herself on being strong willed, that there was no challenge she couldn't overcome. However the pleasure invoked at the Saiyan's touch was just too wicked for her to deny and the feeling of Turles's fingers slipping inside her, stroking her most sacred of areas, drew a long moan from the ensnared beauty.  
"My, my, my…you're pretty wet down here from just a bit of fingering." Smirking devilishly, he released Bulma's breast and drew back, surveying his handy work with obvious glee as he continued exploring the depths of her channel with acute fingers and rolling his thumb over her sensitive clit, dragging a symphony of wanton moans from the blue haired beauty. Pleased by her receptiveness, Turles retracted his fingers and made a slow, sensual show of licking the juices coating the fingers. Once satisfied he'd sucked up every drop of the heady essence he flashed the girl a victorious grin. "Mmmm…so you don't like this, huh? Well those are the lips that don't lie and they say you want me."  
Blushing brightly but refusing to take the bait, Bulma growled a low, inaudible response before watching in cowed silence as Turles rose up and clambered off the bed.  
"Now Bulma, be a good girl and stay there. I have a little surprise for you." Retreating a few steps, he reached down and pushed his speedo down  
Following the garments decent down Turles's legs, Bulma felt her eyes widening with terror…  
"So what do you think? Do you like it?"  
Bulma could only stare in dumbstruck horror, gaping aimlessly as she tried to understand what she was seeing and it wasn't until she felt the bed shifting that she realised she'd been daydreaming. Jerking awake, she blinked, and found herself nose-to-head, so to speak, with Turles's very prominent cock as the Saiyan straddled her torso.  
"By Kami, Turles..." she stammered, her mouth running dry as every breath she took was thick with the musky sent of arousal. "You're Bi..Bi.."  
"Bigger than the prince? Yes." answered Turles coyly, smiling wickedly as he reached down and began to stoke his appendage, a lustful fire burning in his dark eyes. "The fruit from the Tree of Might had a good amount of benefits." However, Bulma had heard little of the explanation; her eyes and mind still rigidly fixed on the Pirate's engorged cock until she heard him say "Now open wide, It's time to use that big mouth of yours."  
"What...no!" she exclaimed, her fascination broken, and immediately tried to throw the Saiyan off. Ignoring the futile struggle, Turles seized a handful of her hair and plunged his cock into the damp cavern of the woman's mouth.  
"Nnnooughhhh" Bulma gasped and it took all her strength to resist the impulse to gag as the large shaft rammed down her throat. Although Vegeta was nowhere near as well-endowed as Turles, the man’s genitalia was certainly more than a mouthful and with the organ completely encased within her pharynx, it was near impossible for her to breath. Panicking, she fought back against Saiyan's grip on her hair, drawing back just far enough to grab a quick breath before she was forced back down.  
"No you don't," Turles snarled, his lips drawing back into a toothy grin as he reinforced his grip on the woman’s blue locks. "Now…you're going to suck my dick like the cock hungry slut you are."  
Unnerved by the note of malice in the Pirate’s voice, Bulma forgot her misgivings and nodded, surrendering to the inevitable. Recalling the advice her sister gave her, she tried to breathe through her nostrils, offering little resistance as she began moving her head of her own accord. Sensing the change in the scientist, Turles let his grip go slack allowing Bulma to have more control, so she could build her confidence and develop her own style. Yet see seemed unwilling to take that final step; her motions were slow and unimaginative, lacking passion, and she made no effort to heighten her own or that of her lover's pleasure. It was infuriating; pleasurable but not near enough to bring about climax, and certainly not enough to make Turles even consider groaning for sweet mercy.  
"You call this a blow-job, you useless whore?" Turles growled,"If you don't want me to blow up this building; you better start putting your back into it."  
'Why you dick!' Bulma thought, flashing her tormentor a livid look as a fresh blaze of passionate fury blazed inside her. 'First you molest me, and then you rape my mouth, now you threaten me; I don't think so...' Letting her rage get the better of her, she drew back along Turles's dick until only the pulsating head remained within her orifice and then, her eyes burning with malice, she closed her teeth around the shaft and took it back in. The motion was quick and her teeth scrape across the organ's thin skin.  
"Oohhhh…" Although she had anticipated a reaction, the sheer aggressiveness of the girl's response caught Turles off guard and He threw his head back in rapture as the long moan passed his lips. Sparks of pleasure shot along his length and all forms of coherent thought slipped away until all he could comprehended was the intense cocktail of ecstasy and agony. Glimpsing the surge of emotions crossing the Pirate's face, Bulma could only smirk, savouring it like it were the sweatiest thing in existence. However with her attention elsewhere, she was unprepared for the Saiyan’s automatic response to the pleasure and could do little more than choke as the Pirate's hips bucked, thrusting the shaft even further down her throat, trying to receive more of the incredible sensations. Surprised, her first impulse was to jerk away yet something inside her held her back, compelling her to use this new vantage to her benefit and employ her finishing blow.  
Breathing hard as mini shocks of pleasure kindled along her nerves, Turles could feel the pressure mounting in the base of his spine as Bulma began to pick up the pace. Still sensitive from his earlier encounter with Bulla, he knew it wouldn't be long before she reached climax and couldn't resist tightening his hold on the woman’s hair as she slid up and down, taking her in almost to the base with every stroke, her pearly whites scrapped deliciously along the throbbing flesh. He moaned and writhed in mild euphoria as waves of pleasure crashed against him, but just when he thought it couldn't get any better, Bulma began to suck. Overwhelmed by the intense suction, the Saiyan's hips bucked, his eyes rolling as a strangled sound passed his lips before every muscle in his body when rigid and he came like a geyser.  
Almost chocking on the sudden rush of thick, salty liquid flooding her throat, Bulma tried to pull away but the Saiyan’s hold on her hair refused to let her move. All but trembling with revulsion, she had no choice but to sallow every drop of the bitter essence until Turles finally released her. Retching, she sprang back off the softening shaft, but lost balance in her haste, twisted and fell flat across the bed.  
Breathing as mini-aftershocks ignited and died out, Turles felt a sudden thrill as he watched the woman collapse, his dark eyes traveling over Bulma’s raised posterior, drinking in the sight of her trebling rump. 'Fuck, she's got a great ass.' He mused, his arousal springing back to life at the thought and he licked his lips before glancing across the room to the shut door.  
Coughing violently as she tried to catch her breath, Bulma never noticed the Pirate coming up behind her until she suddenly felt strong hand' seizing her hips and the weeping head of Turles’s cock press against her anus. Eyes widening, she looked fearfully over her shoulder to see him slipping into position.  
"That was very good Bulma," Turles whispered in a sultry voice, a mischievous glint in his eye. "Now it's time for your reward."  
Forgetting her discomfort, Bulma tried to protest but an excruciating pain ripped through her like a bolt of lightning as the Saiyan began pressing the forward, slowly penetrating the woman’s tight arse. "Wh-what are you doing?"  
"Mmm…so fucking tight," the Saiyan purred, trying desperately not to succumb to the intense tightness as he kneaded Bulma’s arse with his hands. "Now don't tense up Bulma, relax and enjoy as I fuck your tight little asshole."  
"NO TURLES! NNNNOO AHHHHH!" Bulma cried, using her hands to push herself up and trying to crawl away but it was too late and her desperate plea turned to an agonised shriek as the Pirate snapped his hips forward, fully entering her tiny bottom, filling her, stretching her. sensation was excruciating, despite his warning she could feel her muscles going tense as they tied to repel the invader, but that only made the agony all the worse and when she tried to scream, it stole her breath away. However perhaps that wasn't such a bad thing; the idea of her daughter hearing her cries and rushing into the room to help, only to find Turles fucking her poor arse wasn't exactly appealing. No, it was definitely better that she couldn't scream.  
Reluctant to cause her any unnecessary pain, Turles tried to take it easy as he pushed forward but the way the woman’s pulsating flesh moulded around him, squeezing his cock in such a delicious manner, it was unlike anything he had felt before. It was a tight fit, and he could feel the muscles rippling around his shaft as he slipped inside. With a low groan, he fought to hold off his release as he pushed inside the scientist’s channel, the dry heat swallowing every inch of his arousal.  
Bulma could feel tears welling up in the corner of her eyes and her knuckles turned white as she clutched the blankets beneath with a death grip. Her need to scream was overwhelming and she made do with biting her lower lip in an attempt to quell the burning sensation stabbing through her rear as Turles's shaft pushed deeper and deeper. There seemed no end to it and she tried to imagine that it was actually Vegeta sticking his big cock inside her tiny arse. The mental imagine helped numb the pain, somewhat, until the Pirate's cock was completely buried within her.  
Moaning softly as he felt the tight flesh holding his organ, and drinking in the sight of the stretched hole twitching as the woman’s tried to adjust to the unfamiliar prescience; Turles did not pause and withdrew half his length from the beauty before roughly slamming back inside, drawing a muffled scream from Bulma.  
The sound tore from her lungs before she could think to silence it, heralded by a fresh wash of fire tearing through her lower body. With her eyes so wide, they were in danger of rolling from their sockets, Bulma made a last desperate attempt to be free of the torturous violation, but her legs were unresponsive and she succeeded only in grinding herself further upon the Saiyan's invading flesh. Gritting her teeth against the agony as she felt the dry heat moving within her rectum, she was almost sure she could feel herself splitting apart, opening up to the relentless in a manner she never believed possible.  
"Mmm-so tight…so tight...I could fuck your asshole all day and never get tired," Turles purred as he continued working his organ in and out of Bulma’s tight passage. Though aided by the slick saliva still coating her arousal, Bulma’s arse seemed to be drawing him deeper and fighting as he pulled away. Keeping a firm hold on the woman’s rump with his left hand, he eased back and then lunged forward, rolling his hips in a relaxed tempo that gradually picked up speed with each new plunge while reaching down with his right hand to cup Bulma’s mound. When he squeezed the woman’s clit, he heard a sigh of pleasure pass those luscious pink lips. "You like it don't you? Come on, admit you love having my cock stuck up your tight light ass."  
"Noooo, stop...it's too big I can't…I can't take it! W-why are you doing this to me?" Bulma hissed in protest, unwilling to admit that although the sensation still hurt, it was rapidly developing into a very different kind of pleasure as her butt began to relax. It felt as if she was being pounded into the bed, and her mind reeled with the realisation that she was being fucked in the arse; and the knowledge that it was by someone other than her husband only made it seem all that much more exciting. Each thrust of the Saiyan's cock seemed to magnify the pleasure surging through her core as the Pirate’s fingers worked their magic on her clit, sending pulses of electric delight coursing through her nerves, the dual pleasures igniting flames of passion she had never known existed.  
Unconvinced by the scientist’s girl's plea, Turles released her desire slickened bud before giving her butt a hard smack. "You little liar," he slapped her again, emphasising each word with an open palmed strike across Bulma’s succulent rump. "I know you love every minute of this. Don't you, you horny little slut? Answer me!"  
"No-no-no! St-stop it's too much! I'm so hot...my ass feels so good…I can't take it, your…your dick feels great in my ass!" Bulma cried in sweet delirium, all vestiges of resistance evaporating as the pleasurable agony finally grew too intense for her to deny and sent a wash of molten ecstasy surging through her body. "I want more…"  
"What was that?" Turles asked teasingly, grinning from ear-to-ear as he pulled back until just the head of his shaft remained in the woman’s clasping rump, and then held steady. "I didn't quite catch it, you want what?"  
Enraged, Bulma felt her checks flush as she shot a furious look back over her shoulder at the Saiyan. Biting back the impulse to tell the Pirate to go and stick that cock up His own arse, she said "I said I want you to...I want uh...I want you to fuck me in the ass; you conniving dick!"  
"Good girl-ohhhh!" Turles groaned as he drove down to the hilt in one motion and then resumed hotly fucking the beauty's arse with deep, hard strokes, filling the room with the echoing slap of flesh on flesh.  
"Ohhh…it feels so-so good…oh kami…" Bulma demanded, breathless with passion as she pressed back against the renewed onslaught, using her white knuckled grip on the mattress to rock against the Pirate's powerful thrusts, trying to fill herself completely. "Yes, yes, fuck my ass, slide that big cock up my tight little asshole…give it to me…I want it…I want it!"  
Within moments, they were both writhing and moaning.  
"Ughhh…that's it, surrender to this pleasure, give yourself to it, and let it consume you as I fuck your-ohhh-so tight...yeah take it, take it, take it!" the Pirate moaned, his voice hitching with his own pleasure as he drove into the scientist, their bodies working together towards desired release. Amidst the frenzy, he gave some distant thought towards trying to hold back, but no matter how hard she thrust, Bulma would only moan in sheer pleasure and ground back to meet her pummelling shaft, until her arms gave way beneath the assault and she fell forward with her butt raised.  
"Ohhh your cock is so deep…so deep in my ass! Yesss…don't stop, oh kami!" Bulma couldn't believe what she was saying. The words were spilling from her in a flood as Turles took full advantage of her new pose to hammer her poor arse more deeply and mercilessly, sending a cascade of molten pleasure crashing over her. Dimly, she was aware that the bed was shaking, that the heavy oaken headboard was banging against the wall as each of the Pirate's titanic thrusts sent it surging forward, yet she didn't care and eagerly spread her knees wider, opening herself up to the Saiyan and jiggling her ass to encourage her. "Oh yes-yes! Don't stop…please…don't stop…you can do whatever you want to me…I love it!"  
"Su-ughhh-such dirty talk, you really are a cock hungry slut, aren't you?" Beads of sweat were beginning to form upon the Pirate’s brow and as his passion mounted, he felt the telltale signs that he was once again nearing his peak. His breathing faltered and he could sense his arousal swelling, preparing to release the flood of essence gathering within him. Knowing he had only moments left, his hips became a blur as he threw everything he had into fucking the woman, determined to turn her into an anal addict.  
"Ohhh fuck-oh fuck...yeah come on, give it to me, give it to me!" Bulma chanted through clenched teeth, her back curling in sheer delight as mini-orgasms kindled along her nerve system with each of the Pirate’s thrusts. She could feel the cock swelling inside her, stretching her further as the furious pace suddenly turned her legs to jelly as ripples of ecstasy rocked her being. Then, suddenly, fireworks ignited behind her eyes and her whole body began to tremble with inexpressible pleasure. "Ughhhhh...Don't stop! Don't stop-Oh my Kami…I'm cumming with you in my ass…I'm cumming…I'm cumming!"  
"I-I'm-I'm cumming too!" Turles gasped, overwhelmed by the sensation of the woman’s bowels convulsing around his pulsing organ. With one last thrust, he jerked back roughly on Bulma’s round buttocks and drove all the way to the hilt within the beauty before throwing his head back in pleasure as he came.  
Breathing hard as her climax began to subside, Bulma felt the flood of molten heat filling her rectum and her mind spun in a haze of liquid pleasure as she basked in the afterglow, quivering with tiny aftershocks. Her eyes grew heavy. Time lost all meaning and suddenly she wasn't sure how long she had been lying there, encased in the cocoon of rumpled sheets and dimly aware that Turles was spooning her, her half-mast slowly slipping from her abused butt to leave the familiar emptiness.


	3. Chi Chi

“Oh...Fuck"  
Chi Chi panted as she receives a nice fucking from behind. The slapping sound between her ass and his pelvis filled the room. The pleasure shook deep inside her bones. She couldn't stop her moaning as he kept pounding her from behind like a dog, a horny dog who needs a nice dick in her ass.  
"Yes, keep fucking me."  
Her head tilted back as he pulls her hair towards him, making her eyes roll at the slight pain from it. Her mouth was left open with a drop of saliva drooling out of her mouth onto the bed.  
"Turles ..." She moaned his name as he hit her sweet spot inside of her. His member kept going in and out while he increased the pace of his thrust, wider opening her walls. He pounded as hard as he can. So fast and hard that sweat covered his body. He never knew that sex could be such a good exercise for him  
"Say...it again. Say my name." He growls Her cunt feels so great around his dick. It wasn't his first time inside of her but each time he felt her insides it felt he was taking her virginity by how tight she felt around him. This feels so good to him. Her walls tightening around his shaft, the sound of her moans filling his ears, the sweat in his hands as his squeezed her ass together, further increasing his pleasure, he was in heaven.  
Wanting to have a better angle to penetrate her, he grabs her by the head and slams it on her pillow, making her lift her as higher for him, which resulted in hitting her G-spot. Chi Chi yelped at his violent movement but didn't object to it. She likes his wild side in bed. Even though he has a shitty personality around everyone, she couldn't deny herself that it serve well during the night. He kept fucking her like a male who breeds his mate, showing her who is the alpha of the group, claiming his territory and taking it as much as he wants and she would let him, just last night and the others nights before where he ravaged her pussy without care. His animal instinct took over him. It wasn't a person who was in front of him, it was just a toy for him to bring the maximum pleasure for himself.  
Chi Chi just rolled her eyes behind her head while she was pinned down with his hand against her head. She couldn't do anything except to take his thrust inside. Her tongue came out as she kept moaning into the night. Her breath was rising rapidly, her heart pounding against her chest. Her body was on fire for his member inside, making her even wetter than before. Her juice leaking out between her legs, drooling down onto the mattress. They have been fucking each other for two hours now, she pushes back her ass against him when he came to thrust, increasing the pleasure between the two. Turles yelped when she started to thrust back at him, squeezed his dick inside.  
Feeling challenged, he took one of his hand and started rubbing her clit, making her gasp at the sudden touch. The pleasure was almost unbearable, she could feel her orgasm approaching.  
Smiling at her reaction, He kept rubbing circle on her clit. He leans on her, tilting his head near her ear. "You like getting fucked from behind don’t you." It was more of a statement than a question  
"Everyone thinks that you're a loyal loving wife and mother, not knowing that you're actually a dirty little slut who can't keep her legs closed near me. You keep wanting to have my dick inside your cunt as you used it for your own pleasure."  
His dirty talk made her even wetter than before. She knows that she should be mad at him for calling her a slut,but for now she couldn't stop herself to disagree with him. She wanted nothing else than to get fucked from behind. She knew that he likes to put her down, making himself feel more powerful and stroking his ego. He likes seeing her submissive to him. It gave him the sense of an alpha male and she did everything to make him feel this way every time he came inside her room  
"Shit... Kakarot is really missing something"  
At the mention of his name, she felt her stomach drop. She didn't need to have him inside her head. She pushes back even harder against Turles , using the pleasure to forget about him. Her feelings for her husband were the same as they’ve always been, she is madly in love with him but with his obsession with training and getting stronger Chi Chi has been feeling lonely and unsatisfied,This is why she keeps letting Turles inside her and her husbands bedroom room, so he could scratch her itches. The first time they did it was a month ago. Bulma had a small party after they won a tournament. Bulma managed to gallons of alcohol.At the end of the party and getting herself drunk, Chi Chi walked into the bathroom. The was that it wasn't the woman’s bathroom but the men’s . Turles was inside, taking a piss, also drunk just like her with his pants on the ground. Her eyes budged out when she saw his member. They kept looking at each other, wondering both what was going on. Seeing his dick hanging between his legs increased her urge and curiosity on having a dick inside of her, so without knowing why, she came toward him, kneeled down and took him into her mouth. Both of their heart was beating fast and they couldn't contain themselves anymore. Both undressed, they fucked inside the bathroom for haft an hour, without caring if someone might walk inside. The only that was on their mind at the time, was the pleasure they both received. They took their session back inside her house where they kept fucking like a bunch of rabbits, all night long. The next few days, she tried to forget everything that happened but the memory of the night kept coming back. The pleasure she felt was incredible and made her want more. She didn't love Turles but he knew how to fuck. She knew that he didn't love her just like how she didn't love him but they both wanted to experiment this new pleasure, so they kept having sex for almost a month, trying out different poses but they never did any foreplay. She knew his likes and dislikes, just like he knew hers.  
"Fuck...*gasp*... the idiot has no idea what he is missing."  
Hearing him insult Goku made her angry. She hated when he kept bringing up his name while they were having sex.  
Seeing her expression on her face, he fucks her even harder, slapping her ass once and while. He knew the reason of why she kept letting him have his way on him.  
"You don't like me mentioning Kakarot... Why? It is because you love him but you're allowing his former enemy fuck you. You want him to violate you just like me but you know he can’t pleasure you like I can. This is why you keep letting me inside of you."  
He smiles at her as she knew that he was right. And as for him, he continues to use her for his pleasure for two reasons. the first one is that, even if he doesn't admit to anyone, she is fucking hot and the second one is that fill his sense of superiority over Goku. Here he is, fucking his wife four times a week while he trains like an idiot. He took the woman that he wed and ravaged her with his cock, giving her multiple orgasms in one night. His juice mixing with hers and his scent all over her body. He marked her, her body accustomed to his size and she keeps coming back to him for more. He will make sure that she forget about that usele idiot.  
"ahhh. ahhh... Ahhh."  
Her voice started to rise up as she was feeling everything crashing down. She couldn't stop herself from screaming, she felt her orgasms approaching. Hearing moan louder, made him moves his hip faster and harder as he also felt his end coming.  
"Ohhh yeahh... Keeping moaning like the slut you are. I want the idiot to hear you scream when I dump my load inside of you. I want him to know that you're my bitch to do as I please.”  
If it wasn't for the intense pleasure she felt right now, she would slap across his face and throw him out of her house. She just managed to breathe out a ' fuck you' to him, which he heard but didn't care. He knew that she couldn't do anything to him now or ever.  
With one final thrust, they both came. Her wall tightened around his member, sucking out his juice into the condom. His dick twitching hit her G-spot, making her cum even harder. Her juice leaks out if her hole and fell on the bed and on his pelvis. After their orgasms died down, Chi Chi pushes him off of her, angry by what he said before. She turns around and slaps him across his face.  
“Damnit. You're really a jackass, you know."  
Not Surprised by her action, he just snorted and rolled his eyes. "Calm down. It isn't the first time that I mentioned him.“  
"I don't care. I told you not to speak his name while we're having sex. Next time, you can forget of ever touching me again" She yelled at him.  
"That's what you said last time and here you are, getting my cock wet with your pussy. Just admit, you can't keep yourself away from me. You need me to scratch your itch." He gave her a smug look before giving her ass a hard slap making her shriek. She glared at him for a few seconds before deciding that it was time for him to go. She stood up from the bed and took his clothes from off the ground. After dressing herself in only a T-shirt up, she noticed that it was midnight. She needs to get her sleep for tomorrow. As she walked toward the door, she was suddenly spun around and pinned against the wall. Lips came crashing down on her. Realizing that Turles was kissing her she pushed him away with both arms before wiping away the saliva on her lips.  
"Goodnight"  
He received a glare at her, making him laugh a bit.  
"Calm down it just a kiss. We did worse things than this earlier, no need to get mad."  
Still mad at him, she walk into her bathroom to clean herself up as Turles flew out the window dressed


	4. Videl

Ever since Kakarot took pity on him and forced him to be allies with him and Prince Vegeta Turles swore that he would get them back for his humiliation. First he started with the Prince’s daughter then his wife, he then had his way with Kakarot’s wife. Now he was on his way to his next target, since Kakarot doesn’t have a daughter Turles decided to go for the next best thing, his daughter-in-law.  
Turles knew that Kakarot’s brat was out of town for some scholar thing and that left his lovely wife alone as he flew to Gohan’s home  
The pirate flew by Gohan & Videl’s window and peeked in to notice Videl asleep on their bed.

Turles quietly opened the window and entered the room. As he floated above the floor to avoid making any noise the pirate spotted a discarded pair of panties that he hoped belonged to Videl on the ground and with a grin on his face Turles reached down to grab it  
“Oh this’ll make a good prize”

The pirate took a big whiff of Videl’s panties and sighed, he could tell from the smell that they were recently worn and that Videl was in desperate need of a pounding. Turles took a look at Videl on the bed with her blanket on the floor Turles could see the woman’s chest raising and falling as she slept peacefully. The shorts she wore hugged her rather juicy ass tightly, the sight made the pirate’s cock harden 

Videl seemed to be sleeping peacefully, her chest rising and falling as Turles watched still enjoying the scent of her panties. The panties were a bit wet and this probably meant that Videl was more than turned on when she took them off, her ass came into perfect view as she rolled onto her stomach as she was comfortable and it didn’t seem like she would be waking up anytime soon.

Turles carefully moved so that he was right above Videl’s body. His growing bulge was only inches away from the housewife’s ass. Turles held Videl’s panties in his mouth as he placed his hands on the bed and began to softly rub against Videl’s soft ass

Videl seemed to be a heavy sleeper, while Turles was practically dry jumping her as she slept she showed no signs of waking up. However she moaned in her sleep, Turles was now fueling a rather lewd dream Videl was having as she pressed her ass against the now throbbing member as she slept. 

“ Mmmm So Good....Gohan right there...”

Videl said muffled as she slept peacefully.

Turles continued to rub against her enjoying the feeling. The sounds coming from the housewife was driving the saiyan mad  
“Mmmm”  
Turles let out a soft groan before he reached down and freed his member from his speedo and humped Videl at a faster pace

Videl’s moans became a bit louder in her sleep, her juices flowing down her thighs and soaking her panties as her toes curled up a bit in pleasure. Videl to put it bluntly had a fat ass, Turles knew it from the first moment he met Gohan’s family.Videl continued to grind against the throbbing member in her sleep some more, the wetness from her panties rubbing against Turles shaft. 

“ Stop teasing me, Gohan fuck me....stick it inside of me....” 

She seemed like she was still asleep, however fucking her senseless may just wake her up. Her nipples pressed against her shirt as this made it clear that Videl was enjoying it.

Turles just shrugged not caring and moved aside the soaking wet piece of fabric and slowly pushed her cock inside of Videl’s pussy. The tightness of Videl’s hole caught Turles off guard and he muttered a few obscenities into her shoulder.

He kept a very firm grip on Videl’s hips not wanting to move her as he slowly moved his cock in and out of her pussy

Videl’s mouth fell open, her panting becoming heavier as even the feeling of the saiyan’s cock inside of her hadn’t woken her up. That was until the thrusting started, despite it being slow the feeling of the throbbing member inside her woke her up after a few thrusts. 

“ Oh fuck,...Gohan when did you come home....” 

She still had her face down in the bed and at the moment couldn’t see who was doing this.

Turles didn’t answer her as he kept moving and with a sudden thrust Turles embedded himself within Videl’s walls figuring since he was already going to get caught she should enjoy herself. A deep, low moan reverberating through the pirate’s throat as he forced himself even deeper into the housewife’s sopping wet pussy, his lustful gaze fixed on her round ass. With each of his powerful thrusts, her large orbs would jerk forward, ruthlessly pounding into the woman beneath him, Turles watched as her ass bounced with his movements. Grunting and groaning quietly with every thrust, he couldn't help but love the feel of Videl’s tight sheath around his cock.

Videl gripped the sheets, moaning much louder as she threw herself back onto the throbbing member sliding in and out of her. She was loving every single moment of this as she could feel it reach weak points she didn’t even know she had, god she just couldn’t help lift her head up and look back at who she thought was her husband fucking her. 

“ T-Turles?! Fuck! What the hell are you doing?!” 

Videl panted as her tongue hung out her mouth now as she made the dirtiest facial expressions, Turles ignored Videl’s question and pulled her shirt down and made her breasts pop out her shirt as they now started to bounce.He then flipped Videl onto her back with his cock still inside her and with each of his powerful thrusts, Turles could see Videl’s bounce with her movements.   
Getting an idea, Turles flashed a wicked grin as his arm slipped beneath the housewife’s waist before suddenly hoisting her up, nearly bending her in half. Wasting no time, Turles started wantonly attacking Videl’s breasts. He caught a rosy nipple between his teeth. Excited by Videl’s loud moans of pleasure, he licked hotly around the bud before switching to its twin while thrusting into her tight depths

Turles was fucking Videl like an animal, even though she was married Videl loved every single bit of it. She grunted and moaned as she wrapped her legs around the pirate’s waist. 

“ Fuck! Kami your cock feels so fucking good! Give it to me!” 

Videl panted heavily as she could feel her nipples harden. She hadn’t been fucked like this in months because of how much work Gohan had and she wasn’t going to stop him when it felt so good.

Turles moved his mouth away from Videl’s nipples to let out a moan as he continued to pound the housewife. His member kept going in and out while he increased the pace of his thrust, wider opening her walls. Turles pounded as hard as he could. So fast and hard that sweat covered his body.

"Fuck...you’re enjoying every second of this aren’t you? You were moaning like a whore while being raped in your sleep” He growled, Videl’s pussy felt so great around his cock. This feels so good to him. Videl’s walls tightening around his shaft, the sound of the housewife’s moans filling his ears, the sweat in Turles hands as he squeezed her ass together, further increasing his pleasure, he was in fucking heaven.

Videl herself was starting to build up a nice sweat, she grunted and moaned in pleasure as she felt the cock reach her most sensitive places. She nodded as panted a bit as she got closer. 

“ Oh fuck yeah, god I love the feeling of your cock deep inside of my fucking cunt. Keep telling me how much of a whore I am!”

Videl loved being degraded like this, she pulled Turles in closer. 

“ Oh Kami yes! Fuck! Oh!”

“You’re a little slut who doesn’t care if anyone comes in and uses this whore pussy aren’t you?”  
Turles grunted as he was pounding his cock into Videl’s pussy as deep as it would go

“Everyone thinks your this amazing loyal wife while in reality you’re just a whore begging to get fucked”With each powerful thrust of his hips, Turles let out a deep moan that could pass as an animalistic growl

“ I....I’m cumming! Fuck me! Keep fucking me!” 

Videl couldn’t take it anymore, the trusting into her cunt was getting to be too much for her to handle. She grunted and panted heavily as her moans became much louder but then she couldn’t help it anymore, she squirted all over the pirate’s cock as her body shook furiously. 

“ Fuck!”

Turles grinned as he felt Iris’s pussy tighten around his cock as she came   
“Look at this, the slutty housewife just squirted all over the cock of a man isn’t her husband”   
He pulled his cock out of her pussy and decided to make her cum so hard that she’ll need him every day   
“Don’t think we’re done here. Time to see how good you taste here," Turles said as he stared into her eyes while leaning down and swiping his tongue through her puffy slit.  
Videl’s head instantly started to swim as she layed on the bed she shared with Gohan as the pirate ate her out with expert precision. His tongue was well versed in the act as it lapped deep within her hole one instant then would repeatedly flick her clit while his lips formed an air-tight seal around it.

Pan woke up in the middle of the night and went to use the bathroom and as she past her parents room she noticed that the door was slightly ajar and that an almost inaudible sound was being admitted from the room.  
It was a soft sound that was so quiet only a person with good hearing would have been able to catch it. If it had been coming from any other place, Pan would of just walked away; deciding it was better to just walk away and pretend she didn't hear anything. However, this was her mother and Pan knew she wouldn't be able to live with herself if she was hurt and she just walked away.

With child like innocence clouding her sense of reason, Pan moved with cat like stealth to her parents bedroom door. Crouching down, Pan decided to play it safe and peered into the room from the crack in the door…

Then she stopped cold, squeezing her eyes shut and then opening them to make sure she was seeing what she was seeing.

Her mother was on the bed naked with a man in between her legs, Pan could only see the back of his head and because his haircut was similar to Goku’s Pan then covered her mouth as she watched her mouth cheating on her father with her grandfather 

Turles had bedded hundreds upon hundreds of women in his years as a pirate so he had his routine down pat, especially for what he wanted with the housewife before him. First using two fingers in her pussy, Turles blasted her pink hole while swiping her sensitive nub. As she got lost in his effort he pulled her legs further apart and slid one of his pussy juice-lathered fingers and placed it against her well-licked asshole.

“Relax or this will hurt” he told the younger woman as he pushed his finger into her backdoor which yielded without much effort. 

Pan then realized that the man pleasuring her mother was Turles and she swallowed, knowing she should look away, walk into the kitchen and call her father. It was wrong, so very, very wrong and if nothing else, this was an invasion of privacy—an invasion of her mom’s privacy. And yet she couldn't seem to move her eyes from the sight, and truth be told, something inside her didn't want her to. Bulla told her about a dream where she was having sex with Turles and Pan thought it was depraved and disgusting. But this wasn't disgusting, this was hot.

“Rub this” Turles demanded as he placed Videl’s hand at her clit. She instantly heeded his order and did as he told her, flicking at her clit like she has done countless times when she pleasured herself while her husband was away, many times while fantasizing about men like Turles who was currently fingering her asshole.

“K-Keep going” She begged.

Pan was not blind, even though he looked just like her grandfather she had always seen Turles as an incredibly handsome man from a very early age. His legs, thighs and calves were wholly muscular, his stomach defined and etched to perfection with the bulging muscles of a god; his arms showed the muscles of a seasoned warrior. But he was not bulky in any way. He was lean and fast and . . . enthusiastic.

Videl was confused when Turles slowed down his thrusting but it was for a reason. Pulling out so only the tip of his finger remained keeping her backdoor open, Turles then pressed a second meaty digit against the first then pushed forward. It wasn't as easy with two but they fit and she was soon moaning once more as his tongue dipped deep in her cunt.  
"Oh fuck," Videl surprised herself,Turles and Pan by screaming in pleasure.  
"She's totally gonna cum," Turles thought as he picked up the pace with his fingers as her rather tight sphincter pushed open to accommodate

As if to confirm his suspicion, Turles looked up at Videl and she flashed him a loopy grin that he had never seen from her before. He pulled his mouth away and watched her face as she continued moaning with her lips in a wide O. Videl’s hand kept up her rapid diddling of her clit while Turles was nearly matching her pace with his finger thrusting in her booty.

Suddenly, Pan realised that she was losing track of her thoughts—they were no longer connecting or making any sense. Her vision caught the sight of droplets of sweat dotting his skin and it made her mouth water, the urge to taste him filling her as heat exploded between her thighs.

Before her mind really registered what she was doing, Pan could feel her hand slip within the confines of her underwear. The young saiyan’s tongue snaked out to moisten her lips as her hand moved between her own legs and slid between her folds, a barely audible moan leaving her as her fingers made long, slow strokes through her folds.

"I think...ohh...that I'm...awwhhh...cuuummmmiiinnngggg!" Videl moaned loudly completely forgetting that her daughter was in the house  
Turles had made enough girls climax in his time to know that Videl was about to even without her fragmented warning.Doing exactly what he was, his fingers continued to push and pull inside her as her own hand was a blur. Finally Turles felt her ass clamp down on his fingers and he stopped blasting her backdoor to not cause her pain.  
"Oh Kami...Gohan has ever done this before," Videl told him as she basked in her post-orgasm bliss

“And you obviously loved it," he added smugly .  
"Honestly...I've never felt anything so strong before," Videl answered.   
As soon as she felt his two digits leave her butt Videl lifted herself off the bed to sit up and bring him in for a kiss before falling back down and drifting into unconsciousness 

“Seriously?” Turles sighed as he stood up with his cock still hard  
“Guess I should let her sleep, she’ll probably just think what happened was a dream.” He got off the bed and then headed for the door with his cock still out

“Guess I should get to my next targ-“ He stopped as he opened the door and found Pan on the floor in panties and a T-shirt playing with herself


End file.
